ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Future FingerTown Hero
is a 15-issue comic book miniseries being published by DC Comics from TBD to TBD 2020. Synopsis Set 30 years after the defeat of Bryte, and 15 years after the mysterious disappearance of Collin, his daughter Jade the Speedy Girl becomes a new hero of FingerTown, protecting the town from the hands of Bryte's daughter. Characters Main *'Jade Brady/Jade the Speedy Girl' - a teenage girl with the powers of superspeed who is Collin and Evelynn's daughter. **'Cailyn Elledge' - a Brussels Yorkie (Brussels Griffon/Yorkie hybrid) who is Jade's sidekick. **'Hank the Opossum' - a opossum who is Tommy's nephew. Supporting *'VoodooFinger' - a spirit Finger who aids Jade. *'Jock McFinger' - a Finger/Dove hybrid who is Flappy's son. Unlike his father, he wishes to become an engineer (which Flappy does accept the fact). *'Evelynn Rodriguez/The Hummingbird' - a Argetine-American teen girl who becomes the new Hummingbird, after Sara quits being the Hummingbird. *'Handy' - a Finger who does inventions. **'Eli' - a Teary Eyed who reformed after Bryte's death **'Fang Suckle' - a fanged Finger who reformed also after Bryte's death, and was welcomed by the Fingers. He and Fang aren't as stupid as they were in the past, but they are still comedic. *'Tommy the Opossum' - a opossum who aids Jade and her gang. While not as much of a butt-monkey and a party animal he was in the past, he is still a comic relief. *'Alexis Doll' - a teenage girl who now protects the galaxy herself after her boyfriend Triston's death. *'Crystal Lacross' - a young teen girl who is Alexis's daughter, being a sidekick to her. *'Flappy McFinger' - a Finger/Dove who successfully became an worldwide air racer champion. *'Trent Wright/Wildanimal' - a teenage boy who, after Collin's disappearance, would move on to protect Dinoville. *'Jeng' - a Chinese-American teenage boy who is a good friend of Jade, as well as Jock's best friend. *'Blake' - a Face Paint who is Zane's son. Unlike him, he wants to do the good and help Jade. *'Madison "Maddie" Crowell/The Deadly Peacock' - a teenage girl who upgraded her The Peacock ego, now becoming deadlier, granting her abilities to fly and climb, as well as now shooting lasers as well from her metal gloves. *'Mayor Carlos' - a Triceratops who is now the mayor of FingerTown, after Mayor J. Walrus returned to Firewinter Hill to become the mayor again. *'Sapphire Letson' - a Face Paint/human hybrid who is Jayden and Courtnei's daughter. Similar to Courtnei, she is hinted to be a lesbian. *'Chloe Crowell/The Peacock II' - a teenage girl who is Maddie's daughter. *'Jack' - a Face Paint who is the adopted son of Beatrice. *'Jayden Letson/Ice' - TBD. * Antagonists *'Kenna' - a teary eyed who is Bryte and Eli's daughter. *'Kaitlyn Wood/The Death Bird' - a once heroic teenage girl who went to the dark side during the 30 years. She was previously The Beautiful Macaw. *'Gurkha' - a Velociraptor who aims to kill Jade and her friends. *'Zane' - a Face Paint who TBD. While not as antagonistic as he was in the past, he still antagonizes the heroes. * Production Issues Trivia *Despite the fact being canon, there are arguments whether this or Legacy of the Speed are canon. *Collin is confirmed to appear in the last two issues. *DC Comics confirmed that there could be more adventures with Jade and her friends despite being a mini-series. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's solo ideas